Electromagnetic relays in which a contact is opened and closed in accordance with an input of an electric signal are conventionally widely provided. Generally, the electromagnetic relays include a fixed contact portion, a movable contact portion that contacts the fixed contact portion, and an electromagnetic device that operates the movable contact portion. The electromagnetic device is further provided with an armature that is operated to rotate around an end portion of a yoke as a fulcrum. The armature is attached while being pushed in a predetermined direction by a hinge spring or the like, for example (see Patent Document 1).
Further, an arc-extinguishing function, that extinguishes ark discharge generated between the fixed contact portion and the movable contact portion, is actualized in the electromagnetic relay by disposing permanent magnets at both sides of the fixed contact portion and the movable contact portion. Further, by disposing an arc-extinguishing yoke around the permanent magnets, magnetic force by the permanent magnets can be increased and the arc-extinguishing capability can be improved.